L'ange qui avait peur
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Michel se balade dans les jardins que Joshua entretient avec perfection, mais la perfection disparait quand le Prince des Archanges découvre l'une de ses sœurs dans un état triste. Mais qu'est-ce qui la rend triste, et surtout de quoi a-t-elle peur!


**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS sur Michel et Naomi, rien d'incestueux, je préviens tout de suite! Découvrez la peur avec les anges!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Veuillez excuser le OOC qui risque d'envahir cette petite fic!**

**Et surtout, passez un excellent moment de lecture céleste!**

* * *

Les ailes de Michel, levées de sorte à former une ombre pour qu'il ne prenne pas de coup de soleil, s'illuminèrent tandis que le Prince des Archanges se baladait tranquillement dans l'un des interminables jardins appartenant à la partie commune des Anges. Il admira le travail de Joshua, et eut un bref sourire en voyant l'amour avec laquelle le jardinier chouchoutait toutes ces plantes bien étranges. Il eut une soudaine envie d'aller près d'une belle fontaine à l'effigie des Cupidons, et s'en alla dans un autre jardin, sans se presser.

En passant, il dût gronder Zachariah qui se chamaillait encore avec Uriel et Anaël. Après leur avoir ordonné d'aller recevoir leur punition avec Metatron, le Scribe officiel et professeur des anges, Michel se dirigea vers son lieu de prédilection. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant que la place était déjà prise. En plissant les yeux, il reconnut l'ange en question. Une jeune fille de pas moins de 15 ans en âge humain. Il la reconnut grâce à sa tunique habituelle. D'un gris impénétrable qui symbolisait la neutralité. Elle n'était ni bonne ni mauvaise. Ni douce ni froide. Et puis, il y avait ses beaux cheveux aussi. Longs, bruns avec des petites mèches noires qui faisaient leur chemin sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient laissés libres, car Michel savait que la jeune ange détestait avoir les cheveux attachés. Il avait eu vent qu'elle se trouvait trop...bureaucrate quand elle faisait un chignon, et pourtant, ça lui allait bien.

Sa posture fit tiquer le Prince des Archanges. L'enfant était recroquevillée près de la fontaine, ses ailes bleues comme la glace, couleur qui lui allait à ravir, trempant dans l'eau. Quand elle faisait ça, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas bien, songea l'archange. Il s'avança vers elle, prenant une posture bien droite. En se rapprochant, il distingua de la culpabilité et une bonne dose de tristesse. Comment un petit ange comme elle pouvait autant concentrer de tristesse ? Elle était comme le petit Castiel, au fond...

-Naomi ? interpella-t-il de sa voix forte habituelle.

L'ange releva vite la tête et se hâta de se lever pour saluer avec respect son frère. Elle s'égratigna au passage quelques plumes, et serra les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-Que se passe-t-il, Naomi ? interrogea-t-il pourtant, voyant son trouble.

-Rien Michel, répondit-elle de sa voix froide usuelle.

Une autre des qualités de cet ange là, c'était que son esprit était littéralement impénétrable. Elle était indéchiffrable, on ne pouvait ni interpréter ses sourires, ni ses regards, ni même ses expressions. Elle avait l'art et le don d'être invisible et indescriptible aux yeux des autres, ce qui impressionnait la plupart de ses frères et sœurs. Michel était lui-même admiratif par ce comportement. Mais parfois, cela nuisait.

-Je viens de te sentir en mauvais état. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, petite sœur.

Naomi sembla hésiter un bref instant. Elle ne tenait jamais tête au Prince des Archanges, c'était en fait le seul à la connaître autant. Elle savait qu'il posait souvent son regard sur elle pour essayer de la percer à jour. Mais jamais elle ne cédait mentalement. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui elle devait lui parler avec franchise. Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

-J'ai peur, Michel.

-Peur ?! Peur de quoi ? l'invita-t-il à parler, la faisant s'asseoir près de la fontaine.

-Peur...peur de mon don..., avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête pour ne pas être humiliée en laissant Michel voir les petites larmes qui commençaient à couler de ses yeux couleur saphir.

Le Prince des Archanges sentit cependant son malaise, et lui releva la tête, bravant les interdits et posant ses mains sur elle.

-Naomi ?!

-Je ne pourrais jamais contrôler ce maudit don !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je...Virgile m'énervait, il voulait m'arracher des plumes et je lui ai dis de s'arracher les siennes, et il l'a fait sans même protester ! J'ai dit à Hester de se blesser avec son épée parce qu'elle voulait me faire du mal, et elle l'a fait aussi ! J'ai failli la tuer ! s'énerva l'ange, se levant.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte à qui elle parlait tellement la peur de faire du mal à sa famille s'immisça brusquement en elle. Ses ailes se mirent à frémir dangereusement, témoignant de sa rage contre elle-même. Michel leva les yeux vers sa petite sœur. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Père avait décidé de lui donner le don de contrôler les anges, et elle le vivait mal depuis que son pouvoir avait échappé à son contrôle pourtant si rigoureux.

-Hester s'est remise, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais la prochaine fois ?! Je pourrais même demander à mon propre jumeau de se tuer, je suis sûre qu'il le ferait !

-Castiel n'est pas comme les autres non plus, Naomi. Tu n'auras jamais le contrôle total sur ton propre jumeau, c'est une des règles. Ton don te servira dans l'avenir, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je refuse de l'utiliser à nouveau, il pourrait détruire ma famille, je pourrais la détruire ! paniqua-t-elle, laissant Michel voir ses sentiments pour une fois.

-Tu seras obligée de l'utiliser si notre famille tombe en guerre. Mais pour le moment, contrôle-le. Naomi, tu en es capable. Je t'ai choisi comme protégée parce que je sais quelle est ta mission, et ta mission c'est de protéger le Paradis. Si jamais tu dois ordonner à un de nos frères de se tuer, alors fais-le. Ca sera pour la bonne cause.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi froid ? osa-t-elle demander.

Le regard de l'archange se fit plus dur, mais au fond, la petite n'avait pas totalement tord...seulement, il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer les souffrances qui l'assaillaient quand il entendait le récit d'un ange presque désespéré, qui avait peur de faire souffrir sa famille. Il ne pouvait montrer ses souffrances qu'aux autres archanges, et encore, pas la peine d'en parler au petit Gabriel !

-Nous allons trouver le moyen de rendre ton don moins insupportable à tes yeux, finit-il par déclarer.

-Et si je tue quelqu'un avant ? murmura-t-elle.

-Ca sera un sacrifice, mais tu sais que chaque sacrifice est nécessaire pour faire quelque chose. Tu reprendras le flambeau si je viens à disparaitre, et tu seras parfaite. Parfaite habillée en bureaucrate ! taquina-t-il, oubliant quelques instants son rôle.

-Michel ! s'indigna-t-elle tandis que ses lèvres reformèrent un doux et léger sourire.

-Cette fois, ce sourire est le sourire de la joie ! parvint à déchiffrer l'archange.

Un gentil et timide coup d'ailes le fit rire ! Imprévisible était Naomi, mais loyale et parfaite pour son futur elle était ! Et c'était ce qui comptait, même si elle allait devenir cruelle à certains moments, car elle ne ferait qu'obéir aux ordres ! Au contraire d'un certain Castiel, son jumeau. Son parfait opposé, comme l'exigeait la loi sur les jumeaux.

* * *

**Des petits ou grands avis? Je prends tout :p**


End file.
